Ava Winter
Name: Ava Winter District: 1 Age: 15 Gender: Female Personality: Ava, at first glance, seems like your typical Career girl. When she volunteers for the Hunger Games, she appears proud and fearless. She's determined, confident, and a true fighter. She intimidates some of the non-Career tributes due to a cold glare that she will often flash them. But this "typical Career girl" is just a cover up. If she trusts you enough, she'll be her ordinary self around you. To people closest to her, she's sweet, bubbly, and understanding. She'll tell you it's alright if you're scared and she'll be a shoulder to cry on if you're sad. Ava is also into music, and sometimes - although she's definitely a people person - she just likes to be alone, to think and to listen to music, and daydream and sketch. She's very creative, and she's also one that can't be fooled. She's very clever and smart, and she has a way of telling if someone is lying to her. Appearance: Ava is thin and petite, but don't underestimate her because of her size. She's very strong and agile, and her long legs give her an advantage while running. She's quite attractive, with long red hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and flawless ivory skin. Weapons: Ava prefers to use a longbow, but being a Career, she's also pretty talented with some other weapons, such as swords, knives, and daggers. Backstory: If you were to ask her, Ava would say her childhood was pretty perfect, up until she was 8 years old. At the time, her parents wanted their kids to volunteer. Her oldest brother, Xavier would go first, then 12 year old Bat a few years later, and then Ava, when she was old enough. The entire family was pretty confident that they would win each time. Xavier volunteered for the Hunger Games when he was 16, and his parents couldn't have been more proud. When they visited him in the Justice Building, they cried tears of happiness and hugged him and kissed his cheeks until he was begging for them to give him air. He seemed pretty proud of himself, but he said something to Ava and Bat when they visited him separately. He said, "Cheer for me, you guys. I'll see you soon, but it might not be when the Hunger Games are over." Ava soon figured out what he meant. Weeks later, Ava was watching the Hunger Games on televisison. She obeyed Xavier's wishes; she cheered for him until her throat was dry, then she cheered for him again. He was so close to winning. Only four more people had to die, and then he would come back home. Then, he went to the feast, and he killed the boy from 2. The Careers had split up a few days earlier. Ava didn't care that he killed the other boy so ruthlessly. She wanted him to kill people. If he killed the other tributes, then he would be closer to coming home. Apparently, though, the girl from 2 was still allied with her district partner. She got so angry, and she fought with Xavier. After a few minutes, Xavier had her pinned to the Cornucopia and was just about to take her out, when she pried Xavier's sword from his hands and stabbed him in the stomach. The cheers that came from the Winter house stopped, and were replaced with tears. Of course, the girl from 2 had to win the Hunger Games that her brother died in. She had been scarred for life, and she hated District 2 with every fiber of her soul. Two years later, her parents divorced, because her father had been the one least affected by Xavier's death. He told his kids not to let his death affect them, and that they would still be volunteering. Ava's mother slapped him and told him to leave this house and never come back. So he did. Ava's mother later remarried when Ava was 12 years old. This man was kind and courteous, and he often took Ava out for walks on the outskirts of District 2 and watched her train at the training center. He said to her and Bat that he didn't mind if they volunteered or not. Ava began to love this man more than she ever loved her real father. But she would still be volunteering. For Xavier. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Strengths: Fast, agile, smart, good at long distance combat, strong swimmer Weaknesses: Hand-to-hand combat, hunting, plant knowledge Fears: Heights, nightmares of Xavier's death Interview Angle: Ava will be sweet, confident, and bubbly, and will kindly answer all of the interviewer's questions kindly and truthfully. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run straight for the Cornucopia, grab a weapon that she can use, and start taking out tributes, fighting alongside her allies. Games Strategy: She will stay with the Careers until they trust her enough to put her on guard overnight. Then, she will take all the supplies she needs and leave quietly. Then, she will do her best to stay hidden until the final few, when she will try to take out the rest of the tributes in order to be crowned. Token: Silver star necklace, given to her by Xavier for her 8th birthday, a few months before he volunteered. Alliance: Careers Category:Volunteer Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:15 year olds Category:District 1 Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes Category:Victors